You Are Beautiful
by Zarosguth
Summary: Post-A's, Pre-StrikerS. Fate is visiting Nanoha to work on their summer break homework together, but they don't get much work done. Just a fluffy little NanoFate one-shot because I felt like it. Inspired by Tokoharu's NanoFate doujin: 'Love Countdown'.


_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not claim ownership of the Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha series or franchise. This is a non-profit fan-written story written exclusively for entertainment purposes.

_**Inspired by:**_  
Tokoharu's 'Love Countdown' doujin.

**{]****-~*****(X)*****~-****[}**

* * *

***~-{ You Are Beautiful }-~*  
*~-{ Written by Zarosguth }-~***

* * *

It was a warm summer evening. Fate had gone over to Nanoha's so they could work on their summer break homework together. Nanoha smiled as she walked into her bedroom, carrying a tray with two glasses of juice.

"Fate-chan? I have brought the-" the brunette froze as soon as she caught sight of Fate. The blonde was spread out on Nanoha's bed and was snoring softly, looking completely at ease.

Not to mention defenceless.

An endearing smile spread over Nanoha's face; it wasn't often that Fate let her guard down this much. While Nanoha had noticed Fate to relax more often these days, especially when the two of them made physical contact, the blonde was always alert and ready to react to even the slightest hint of danger.

It was nice to see her this relaxed and peaceful.

Quietly, Nanoha made her way to the bed, setting the tray with drinks down on her desk. Standing over Fate-chan she couldn't get over how beautiful the blonde was. Her hair looked golden in the orange glow of the setting sun shining through the window. Her skin looked perfect and soft.

And those lips.

Nanoha was completely fixated. Those full, pink lips looked just so perfect and kissable.

_No, I mustn't!_ Nanoha thought to herself, shaking her head.

_But…_ Nanoha let her eyes wander upon those lips again. They looked so… _irresistible_.

Unable to resist, Nanoha carefully leaned over Fate and closed her eyes. She brought her mouth ever so slowly – since she didn't want to wake Fate up – closer to the blonde's.

Burgundy eyes slowly fluttered open and found the face of their desire in front of them right before their owner felt lips softly pressing against her own. The same burgundy eyes closed again as a pair of arms moved up and snaked themselves around Nanoha's neck, pulling the brunette closer.

Nanoha abruptly broke the kiss and violet eyes snapped open to lock with red ones. Fate smirked as a blush spread across Nanoha's face.

"I thought the prince was supposed to kiss the beauty awake, not the other way around." Fate whispered softly. "Not that I mind." She added in a husky voice.

The blush on Nanoha's face intensified to an impressive cherry red before she jutted her lower lip out into a pout.

"Fate-chan is the beauty." The embarrassed brunette said in mock annoyance as she looked off to the side, avoiding eye-contact.

Fate shook her head and cupped Nanoha's cheeks with both her hands, making Nanoha look at her.

"Nope, Nanoha is the beauty." Fate denied with a soft smile.

"Nanoha's hair is beautiful." She whispered as she moved up and kissed the top of Nanoha's head.

"Nanoha's eyes are beautiful." She kissed Nanoha's temple.

"Nanoha's nose is beautiful." She kissed Nanoha's nose.

"Nanoha _is_ beautiful." Fate whispered, sending shivers up Nanoha's spine with the husky quality of her voice before pressing their lips back together.

Nanoha quickly responded and deepened their kiss. She allowed her body to rest on Fate's and tangled her hands in those blonde tresses she loved. Nanoha opened her mouth and Fate's tongue was quick to enter.

The kiss was short but passionate. Breaking apart, violet and burgundy locked on to each other.

"I love you Nanoha. You are the most beautiful, both inside and out." Fate whispered.

"I love you too Fate-chan. So very much." Nanoha replied as she once again lowered her head for a kiss.

Their third kiss grew heated quickly. Fate flipped the both of them over so she was on top. Nanoha wrapped her arms around Fate's neck and pulled the blonde flush to her body. Fate's left hand buried itself between Nanoha's head and the pillow it lay on while her right hand came to rest on Nanoha's bare leg. Tongues started duelling for dominance as Fate's right hand started to slowly climb higher and higher.

As Fate's hand reached Nanoha's skirt, she hesitated slightly.

Nanoha however, didn't want Fate to stop there. Releasing one hand from her neck, Nanoha moved her hand on top of Fate's and pulled it higher, encouraging her.

"Hey girls! How're your assignments c-" came a cheery voice that stopped mid-sentence from the door causing both girls to freeze in place. Slowly, they moved their gaze towards the door.

Miyuki stood frozen in the doorway to her little sister's bedroom; there, on the bed lay said little sister with her best friend on top of her, one hand dangerously close to going up Nanoha's skirt while Nanoha's hand rested in the crook of Fate's neck.

Awkward silence reigned.

Eventually it was Miyuki that was first to move.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting!" she blurted before bolting, shutting the door behind her.

Slowly, the two girls on the bed moved their eyes away from the door and back to each other. They simply stared at each other for a moment before bursting out in giggles.

Fate rolled off of Nanoha and lied down beside her, their hands connecting and their fingers intertwining.

"Not exactly how I figured my family would find out." Nanoha laughed lightly.

Fate hummed in agreement as she turned her head towards Nanoha. "True, but I'm glad; now we won't have to keep it a secret anymore."

Turning on her side to face her girlfriend, Nanoha smiled and gave Fate a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you Fate-chan."

"I love you too, Nanoha."

* * *

***~-{ The End }-~***

* * *

Please leave me a review telling me what you think; I love getting feedback and I don't mind people being critical. In fact, I welcome it!

***~-{ ****May we meet again, fare thee well!**** }-~***


End file.
